I'll Be There For You
by Chibito
Summary: Post Prodigy. After taking Cadet Haley through the Stargate, Sam declares that Jack’s too injured and tired to drive home alone. Therefore it comes down to HER to chauffer him back and stay the night at his house.


**_Genre:_**_ Romance/Angst_

**_Rating:_**_ T (for one piece of language)_

**_Pairings:_**_ Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter_

**_Summary:_**_ After arriving back from taking Jennifer Haley on her first journey through the Stargate, Sam declares that Jack's too injured and tired to drive home alone. Therefore it comes down to HER to chauffer him back and stay the night at his house. Can they keep their nerve?_

**_Other: _**_A one shot.__Complete. Post "Prodigy". Jennifer Haley slightly OOC._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1._ ****

* * *

**

I'll Be There For You

* * *

Gently Major Samantha Carter placed her hand onto Jennifer Haley's shoulder and steered her swiftly out of the gate room, smiling encouragingly, "Well, did you have a good time?" she winked, almost laughing at her own words. SG-1 had nearly been killed by little, intangible, flying gold creatures. Sure, what a hell of a time!

Cadet Haley nodded, her expression thoughtful as she stared into space, obviously in her own little world while Sam steered her firmly, heading for the infirmary for a quick check up. "Thanks for taking me there." Jennifer smiled, looking at Sam.

"No problem." Sam grinned, "I know it'll make you drive for your goals even harder."

"Where are we going?" the younger cadet asked curiously as they travelled through more corridors lined with soldiers. "And where are the Colonel, Dr Jackson and Teal'c?"

"We're going to go to the infirmary now for a quick check up from Dr Fraiser, then we'll head over to the briefing room with the Colonel and the others for a debriefing." Sam replied, "It's probably gonna be a long one, so you don't have to come if you don't want to. You could always stay in a room; we can have quarters set up for you. I don't expect you'll be leaving the mountain soon. It's pretty dark out there, considering how late it is."

The younger girl shook her head at Sam's words, "It's okay. I'll attend the debriefing. I want to see what it's like. I don't mind staying up late; I always do anyway, I'm used to it."

Sam wasn't surprised, "Trust me, debriefings are pretty boring!" she laughed knowingly.

Jennifer nodded, then fell back into her daydreaming state until they arrived at the infirmary, where Dr Janet Fraiser was waiting for them with a smile on her face, "Well, hello again Jennifer. Let me give you a very quick check up and you and Sam can be on your way."

In less than ten minutes both patients were discharged, Janet declaring that everything was a-okay, before they set off for the briefing room; as they made their way there, they chanced to bump into Colonel Jack O'Neill who was heading in the same direction.

"Colonel." Both women acknowledged the higher-ranked man, who smiled and nodded in return. The three began to make their way to the briefing room, making conversation along the way.

"You've seen Janet?" Jack asked his 2IC, who nodded and replied.

"Yup, given the all clear. Are you going to see her later, sir?"

"Yup. Us boys scheduled to see her later. I refused to go immediately; as you can see I'm totally fine. Just a few scratches. It's not like I'm dying to go see the doc." Jack flashed Sam his usual cheeky grin, who returned the gesture at his comment. Jennifer looked on in thought as they chatted, though concurrently listening intently, her thinking expression falling over her face again from behind the two military personnel as they entered the briefing room, where Daniel and Teal'c already sat, waiting, General Hammond at the head of the table.

"Colonel, Major, Cadet, please, take a seat." General Hammond indicated the chairs, his gaze lingering momentarily on Jack's injured face, and the three quickly made their way over to their seats, Jack sitting on the General's right, Carter next to him with Jennifer beside her, and Teal'c and Daniel across the large table.

And so the tedious debriefing began.

At exactly 12:23 in the morning, a tired SG-1 plus Jennifer Haley and General Hammond stood up at the table in the briefing room, a long discussion over with.

"I'm sorry for making you stay up so long. Good work, SG-1. I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon at 1400 hours. Go have a long rest. Wait… I beg your pardon, I mean _this_ afternoon." General Hammond smiled as he looked around, satisfied, at his team, realising it was already the very next day when he spied the clock on the wall, "Now go get some well deserved rest. Jennifer," the bald man turned to the youngest person in the room, "I hope this little… adventure has given you some insight into what your future may look like. And it's bright." She smiled as his eyes twinkled, "I really hope to see you here sometime soon, though I doubt I'll be head of the SGC anymore then."

Everyone chuckled, and Jennifer answered politely, "I hope so too, sir. Thank you very much, sir. I'll do my best."

General Hammond nodded at her courteous reply, pleased, and began to shuffle his papers together into an organised pile, "SG-1, dismissed." He quickly exited the room, hoping to get a good night's sleep, and Daniel and Teal'c followed suit, though heading for the infirmary first for their long-delayed check up with the doctor.

"Aw…" Jack's hand flew to his tired face, "The check up. I totally forgot about that… I wish Daniel and Teal'c didn't have such a damn good memory!" he let his hands fall, revealing a scowl.

"Sir, it's not so bad." Jennifer smiled as Sam patted his arm consolingly, feeling like she was comforting a five-year-old.

"Yeah, cadet, but you haven't had to go through it once or twice a week, usually more!" Jack threw his hands in the air in frustration, remembering the time loop incident, "For crying out loud, I'm fine! I just wanna go home and sleep, folks. Even though I know you love to stay here, Carter, I beg to differ. You literally live on the base." He added dryly as she flushed a little but smiled proudly.

"It's easier than popping home for the night, sir, when they have perfectly adequate quarters here." Sam defended, "Just as Jennifer here is going to find out tonight." She glanced at the young girl, who looked just as tired as her CO. "Sir, Jennifer, I think it's time we turned in for the night."

"I second that!" Jack raised a finger, heading resolutely for the door, "I am determined to get a good night's sleep tonight. Even if Thor comes over in his darn spaceship and beams me up there. I ain't waking up!" he proclaimed as Sam and Jennifer (who was wondering what "Thor" was) followed him.

"Come on, Jennifer, I'll show you to your room first." Sam turned to the cadet, starting to feel the effects of fatigue creep up on her also. They had had a tiring and weary day, she admitted.

"Uh, will you wait a minute?" Jennifer stopped, halting the two adults with her, "I need the toilet." She pointed at the door they had just passed, which indicated the female bathroom.

"Sure." Sam nodded, and Jennifer headed through the door. "I'll wait here."

Behind the Major, Jack tried to stifle a large yawn, without much success. Nothing escaping Sam's keen ears, she turned and smirked at her CO. "Tired, sir?"

"What do you think?" Jack rolled his eyes, running a hand through his greying hair. "And I still have to go to the doc for a check up." The Colonel's eyes darkened at the thought and sighed heavily, his hand almost twitching, wanting to touch the wounds he had gained during the day from those blasted buggers.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, sir?" Sam offered helpfully, a little worried about her CO. "You don't look fit to drive."

"Nah, I'll be fine. The last thing I wanna do is stay in this place 24/7." Jack shook his head, staring at his 2IC, "I don't know how you do it, Carter. It would drive me insane."

Sam giggled, "Fine, but if you're gonna be this obstinate, I have to be the one to drive you back to your house."

"Eh?" Jack's eyes shot open widely in shock, now suddenly very awake and alive, "Why?" the thought of Caster driving him home was not good. It wasn't the fact that she, a female, was going to chauffeur him home that was troubling the Colonel. But he'd have to offer her to stay the night with him, since she couldn't just drive back to the SGC… especially in his car. That was just… god! A night with Carter?

Sam cocked her head to one side and smiled at her CO's density, "Well, Colonel, I'm not going to let you drive in this state. I'm sure Janet will back me up. You're injured, I'm not. It's either she makes you stay here on the base, or I drive you home. I'm sure you'll agree that the latter is much more preferable. And don't try to say you'll get someone to take you. Everyone else has literally gone."

Jack closed his eyes, _"Yeah, way more preferable because then I'd have you stay over at mine for the night…"_ he thought to himself. He agreed with her, in more ways than one, but he wanted to find an excuse for her not to take him home. However, he couldn't say he wanted to stay in the SGC! That'd be contradicting everything he had been complaining about for the past fifteen minutes.

Jack's head whirred quickly, trying to grab onto anything which was an alternative to his 2IC sending him home. Maybe he could hitch a ride from Daniel or Teal'c. However, he realised after a split second that both Daniel and Teal'c, like Carter, literally lived on the base. Did Daniel even have a car? Jack barely saw him leave the base. And Teal'c wasn't allowed out much anyway, he definitely wouldn't be able to help him. That and also the Jaffa couldn't even drive. Jack sighed inwardly, giving in to the fact that his 2IC was coming home with him for the night. Hoo boy.

Suddenly, Jack felt a warm hand on his cheek, and his eyes flew open to see Carter gazing at him with concern, her eyes locked with his as her hand was raised up to his face, caressing his cheek gently. Blinking, stunned, the Colonel was speechless until he realised that his 2IC was touching his injuries, but was almost rendered wordless again when, as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, saw tears welling up in them, her staring eyes sorrowful and sad.

"I hate it when you get hurt." She suddenly broke the painful silence with a hoarse whisper, her soft voice cracking, "I hate it when you risk your life to save us. I hate all these sacrifices. You've almost died so many times. I…" her voice broke, faltering, and she had to swallow hard to rid her throat of the large block that had been forming.

"Sam…" Jack's hand moved upwards to grasp hers, which was still holding his cheek; he wanted to close his eyes and learn into her gentle touch, "Sam. Don't cry. I'm still here, aren't I? And we always make it through, no matter what, right?" Jack tried to smile at her, "You too. You don't know how many times you've almost died either. But you always make it back. So does Danny. So does Teal'c. We're a team, and nothing will ever separate us. Trust me, okay?"

"I know." Sam nodded, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes darting around nervously, "I just… I just get scared."

"That's normal." Jack interrupted before she could continue. "I get scared too… Scared for _you_."

Sam looked up, her eyes once again locking with his dark brown ones, full of emotion and turmoil, but always hidden below the murky surface. "C'mere." He whispered softly and encouragingly, his other arm wrapping itself carefully around her waist. Sam bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting her hand fall onto his chest, her body moving forward and into his as he tugged her into a tight and loving embrace.

"I hate all these sacrifices." Sam whispered, their bodies having melted into one, both revelling in each other's warmth. This was so foreign to them… against the rules. Forbidden.

Jack knew what she indicated, and let his other hand go to her head, gently stroking her blonde hair as he whispered softly into her ear in reply, "Me too."

"Ahem." Suddenly, a loud cough was heard from the side. Springing away from one another like lightning had hit them, the two military personnel turned to see their young guest, Jennifer, smiling at them, "Hey, don't be spooked. Just me."

Quickly, both adults composed themselves, Jack staring at the floor and shuffling his shoes, whilst Sam swiftly wiped her eyes on her sleeve, licking her lips in the process, "Hey Jennifer. Didn't think you'd be gone that long."

"Sorry." The cadet simply replied in an apologetic tone.

Sam smiled reassuringly at her, "It's all right. Now I'll show you to your room, it isn't far from here." Quickly she turned to her silent CO, who was still finding the grey floor extremely fascinating. "Sir, why don't you go and have that check up? I'm sure Janet will be quick with you. I'll meet you on the surface in five." With one last swift smile, she turned, and grabbing Jennifer by the shoulder, the two women walked away.

With a sad smile, Jack turned in the opposite direction to grab his stuff. Maybe it wasn't so bad, Carter coming over. Perhaps they could… talk. He supposed it was another opportunity to clear things up between then… It had been a very mixed up year between the two of them.

* * *

Sam Carter slowly manoeuvred her way around the SGC, Jennifer in tow, watching her carefully with her intent eyes. Sam's legs felt sluggish, and weak like jelly, and her mind was tired, swimming with flashbacks of not only the day's events, but also moments from the last four years since she had joined SG-1. Since she had met Colonel Jack O'Neill.

She didn't remember why, only moments before, she had suddenly felt so sad; such a paralysing sense of sorrow erupted in the heart, blossoming throughout her veins, spreading like wild, chaotic fire. She couldn't stop her hand from touching his cheek, feeling the pain from that little wound, feel her emotions for _him_ wind up into her throat. And she just wanted to say it, she just wanted to be with him, even though she knew she couldn't.

How many times had he almost died? Saving the world? Worlds, even. The world needed them, it needed **him**. But Sam needed him too. Once again, the Major felt tears prick at her moist eyes again. He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't.

Jennifer noticed how Sam had lapsed into a stolid silence, and left her to think, guessing what was on the older woman's mind; she did not speak of it though, not yet.

Finally, the two neared the cadet's newly appointed quarters, and Sam leaned for the door to open it and spoke as the younger girl began to enter. "Here, Jennifer. It's not the cheeriest place, but then again, it's not like we live here, though I know the Colonel thinks I do… Right, okay, I admit, I do." She let a small chuckle escape, "But it's just a room. It does fine for me. If there's anything you need, call me, okay?" the Major turned to go after uttering a quiet, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning to escort you back up." But was stopped when a hand reached out to grab her wrist.

Turning around, Sam found the cadet's hand gripped tightly around her arm, her eyes boring into hers. "Is there something wrong, Jennifer?" Sam asked, confused and worried.

"I just… I…" cadet Haley began, hesitating, her mouth dry, "I… Permission to speak freely."

Sam nodded, curious to what the young girl had to say.

After a slight pause, Jennifer made up her mind, "You like him, don't you?" she suddenly blurted out, letting her arm fall to her side limply after her outburst.

Sam froze and stared at the cadet with a shocked expression on her face, her cornflower eyes wide open, her mouth slightly agape. Jennifer continued her steely gaze, never faltering as the older woman struggled to find her words, "I don't. I mean, well, I can't."

"It's against the rules and regulations." Jennifer stated factually and calmly.

"Yes, yes it is." Sam frowned, nodding in agreement, "And nothing will ever come of it." She quickly shut her mouth after that, her sharp tongue dying as she realised that she'd literally just admitted to the girl that yes, she had feelings for him. She knew without a doubt who Jennifer was talking about, the girl was certainly not stupid.

Suddenly Jennifer's face melted into one of sympathy and sadness, "I… I'm sorry. You know, life sucks. And it shouldn't be that way. You're fantastic, you're like, a role model to me now. And you save the world all the time, from what I see. You could die at any time, just for this planet! But you don't seem to have any time for yourself and your life. That isn't fair."

Sam barely heard the compliments the young girl was throwing at her, "Life isn't ever fair." She looked away sadly, her voice small, quiet. "That's what you have to learn and accept when in the military. That is really the only downfall, aside from being inconstant danger all the time. The rules are tight."

"But sometimes we have to ask ourselves if it's worth it! And even if the risk is too big, we break those rules anyway, because rules are meant to be broken. I know, of all people, we're not meant to break them, but there are times when we have to stand up for a just cause. Just like that alien, Teal'c; you said he betrayed his own kind to help us because he wants freedom for his people. I beat up that son of a bitch the other day because he was saying and doing some crap things to my friend, and I won't allow that to happen!" Jennifer gazed fiercely into Sam's eyes, and suddenly her expression grew softer, a small smile lighting her features.

"I'm sorry… But I just feel really sad watching you two. I can feel love, but to know that you can't be together is driving me insane. Yes, it's none of my business, and I'm sorry, but I'm not one to stand back and watch. I'm one for action. And I think you should do something about it."

There was a long silence, where neither woman moved or spoke. Finally, Sam looked up, her eyes sad, "Thank you, Jennifer."

* * *

Jack tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, wondering where on earth, or any other galaxy, his 2IC had gotten to. She was meant to take the girl to her room, grab her stuff and take him home; how long did that take? He'd already seen the doc, sorted through some files and gotten himself ready. He was pretty chuffed; he was always usually late, compared to his punctual 2IC.

Suddenly, Sam appeared round the corner, a small smile on her face as she approached, "Sorry sir, I… got kind of caught up."

"No problems, Major. Now lets get outta here before I collapse of exhaustion." Jack grinned, and led Sam to his car nearby. Handing her the keys and opening the door for her politely so she slipped into the driver's seat, he then headed round the other side. "You know the way to my house?" he asked as he watched her ignite the engine. "And are you sure you want to take me home, Carter?"

"Yes and yes." Sam grinned at her CO, pulling out of the car park, "All right, sir, let's get you home."

* * *

"We're here, sir."

The journey had passed in comfortable silence, Jack resting as Sam drove on quietly. The streets were half empty, not surprising, as it was extremely early in the morning. Finally, they had arrived at Jack's house.

"Sir?"

Sam turned to her CO, and found him slumped against the window, breathing quietly as he slept. Smiling to herself at the cute scene, Sam watched him for a few moments, feeling a strong emotion grip her chest tight; she refrained the want to reach out and smooth a lock of his hair away from his eyes, and prepared to awake him.

"Sir, sir, wake up." Gently she shook his arm, calling softly in a hope to awake him, "Colonel, time to get up. Sir… Jack!" finally she yelled, and the older man snapped conscious, jumping from surprise; Sam quickly extracted her hand and smiled as Jack turned to her in confusion. "We're here, sir."

"… Ah… yes. Well… Lovely…" slowly, Jack stared around blearily at his surroundings, confusion hazing over his memory as he slowly began to remember what was happening around him, "Yeah. Sure. Sorry, Carter. Let's go then."

"Huh?" Sam pulled out the car keys and stared at her CO in utter confusion, "Go where, sir?"

Jack blinked at her density and grinned, enjoying the feeling that he knew something she didn't, "Um, my house, Carter."

"Eh?" Sam ogled at Jack, shaking her head, "Your house, sir?"

Jack sighed with mock disbelief, "Aw, c'mon Carter, don't tell me you were gonna walk home from here or something!"

"I… I was, actually." Sam murmured sheepishly as she quickly averted her gaze. She knew she couldn't take Jack's car back to the SGC and sleep there for the night; how the heck would he get to work in the afternoon? Her two options were to find some way home or stay at his house. And the latter scared the hell outta the Major.

"Aw, don't be stupid, Sam!" Jack exclaimed, relieving her of his car keys and stepping jovially out of the car, "You're not walking home, I forbid it. It's way too dangerous. And don't say you can handle it, you're tired, and you need some rest. Now come!" with that the Colonel slammed the door and began walking up the front path to his house door.

With a loud sigh, Sam exited the car and followed her CO, her head swimming with feelings, some worried, some happy, some excited, some sad. Closing her eyes for a split second, Sam tried to gather her thoughts, preparing to enter Jack's house. She would get through this night.

Swiftly unlocking the dark house and switching on the porch lights, the Colonel silently invited the tired Major into his home. A rather surprised Sam noted how clean and tidy the place looked.

"Cleaned up before I got here, eh, sir?" Sam chuckled at the astonishing sight.

Jack winked cheerfully at her, "Just because I seem really messy, doesn't mean I run my house like a pig sty. The only chaotic room in this house is my bedroom, and _no one _but me messes with that room!"

"I'm sure, sir." Sam smiled warmly, then struggled to restrain a large yawn. "Aw, damnit…"

"You can take the guest room, Carter." Jack quickly spoke, seeing his 2IC so fatigued, anxious to see her to bed. "It's all ready… Have you got your stuff with you? Pyjamas?"

Sam nodded, indicating the small bag on her shoulders, hastily packed from before.

"Good. Let me show you round the house…" Jack led her upstairs, ignoring the worry that was building up in his throat. "Here's my bedroom. Now remember, don't go in it. You never know what you'll find me doing in there, and it's a total tip…"

* * *

Changed into a pair of pale blue pyjamas, completely clean and feeling extremely tired, Sam sluggishly meandered towards Jack's room, and gently knocked on the door. It was answered with a tired looking Colonel O'Neill.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, sir." Sam smiled, "And thanks for letting me stay the night."

Without meaning to, Jack found his eyes scanning his 2IC up and down, but quickly snapped them away back to her face, "No problems, Carter. Goodnight to you too."

The door closed quietly, and Sam slowly made her way back to her room. With a small smile, she slipped into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, the sweet silence of sleep claiming her fatigued mind and body.

_

* * *

Beep beep… Beep beep…_

"Urgh…" a groan emitted from Jack's throat as the loud ringing alarm clock rung through his receptive ears. Pulling himself up slightly, he reached out and banged down on the offending matter, which silenced immediately.

Satisfied, Jack began to settle back into the warm covers, when his groggy eyes shot open at a recollection.

"_Carter's here!"_

Leaping out of the bed faster than he had ever done before, Jack quickly pulled on some clothes and ran to Sam's room, knocking lightly on the door. At no response, he gently creaked it open, pushing his head in to peer inside.

The sight that his eyes met with made the Colonel smile fondly. Sam Carter was curled up in a mass of white covers, her golden fluffy head sticking out on the pillow, her eyes closed, sound asleep.

"_Oh yeah… She doesn't have an alarm clock."_ Jack thought, smiling. _"No wonder I'm up before her."_

Silently, he tiptoed in, and stopped beside the bed. Reaching down, his hands tenderly caressed her short locks of blonde, then moved to her smooth, sleeping face, his fingers running lightly down her soft cheek. With gentle eyes he watched her breathe quietly, and a small smile graced his face.

After a while of watching his 2IC sleep soundly, Jack slowly made his way out of the room, a warm feeling pumping with his heart.

* * *

A fresh and awake Sam bounded downstairs energetically, fully dressed and raring to go. The fact that she had woken up so late without the aid of an alarm clock had proven a good thing – she had gotten enough sleep for once. The Major had wondered whether her CO had already risen, and curiously she made her way downstairs, where she could already detect a delicious smell of…

"Pancakes?" Sam almost choked incredulously as she entered the kitchen, where Jack stood in the centre of, wearing an apron (holy shit!), holding onto a large frying pan, cooking and humming simultaneously.

"Well, good morning, sleep-head!" Jack smirked cheerfully, ignoring her stunned stare and loud remark. "Hope you're hungry."

Hastily recovering and brushing away her surprise, Sam plastered a grin on her face and nodded, feeling her stomach grumble at the scent of good hot food.

It wasn't long before both adults were seated at the dining table, tucking into delicious pancakes with syrup. "This… is… good." Sam attempted to speak through a mass of food in her full mouth.

"Told you so." Jack winked triumphantly.

"You're a good cook. I would've never known. I can't cook for my life." Sam joked, finally managing to swallow the large piece of pancake.

"Glad to know you enjoy my cooking." He grinned at her comments, rather chuffed to be able to best Sam at something, even if it _was _only cooking.

* * *

"Thanks, sir."

"What for?" Jack questioned, sliding into the driver's seat of his car as Sam mirrored his movements on the passenger side.

"For letting me stay overnight. I caused you a load of trouble." Sam's cheeks twinged slightly pink, embarrassed, as she slammed the car door.

"I should be the one thanking you for taking me home last night." Jack smiled, revving the engine up. "Anyway, it was fun having you over. Even though we didn't do anything whatsoever."

"Well, you to cooked for me. It was great." Sam assured happily, the taste of pancakes still lingering in her mouth.

The journey back to the Cheyenne Mountain base was quick and passed in animated conversation about differing topics. Upon entering the car park and shutting down the engine, Sam turned to her CO, her emotional eyes trained on his blank face. "Sir…"

"Hm?" Oblivious, the Colonel turned to his 2IC.

"I…"

_"I'm glad last night passed in… normalcy. But at the same time, I'm a little disappointed. This feeling in my heart… So painfully familiar."_

Sam started to speak, Jennifer's words churning inside her mind of turmoil. Say something! Do something! _Change_ something! But she lost her words, her emotions rising to her tight throat, resulting to fish-like gaping at Jack, who watched her expressionlessly.

"I…" Frustrated, Sam turned away, seemingly giving up on her task to say something significant. "… Never mind. It wasn't that important anyway."

Before Sam could swiftly make her exit out of the car, a strong hand grabbed her arm, and she turned at the contact, her eyes sad and confused. "Wait… Sam."

With an indescribable expression on his face, Jack O'Neill spoke slowly, staring at the floor with an intense nervous gaze, "I… get it." He looked up at his friend, a pleading stare, begging for forgiveness, emitting understanding and firm with reassurance. "I… understand, Sam. I feel the same way. We've already established we both… you know…"

"You… don't have to say… anything." He ended, voice failing as he searched for nonexistent words.

There was a long silence, with only the soft breathing of both adults audible. Finally, a small, sad smile broke out onto Sam's face, and with watery eyes, whispered, "Thank you, sir."

"C'mere." Following his usual first instinct, Jack leaned forward and enveloped his 2IC in a large, warm hug, as a few wet tears rolled down her face.

"It's okay. I'll always be here for you. Whatever happens."

**- END -**

_

* * *

Not the best, and slightly random. But thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please review!_

_Chibito_


End file.
